1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to carrying cases and more particularly to a novel carrying case specifically adapted to keep bingo-playing accessories organized and easily accessible.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
The game of Bingo has always been popular and is now of an ever increasing popularity as an enjoyable past time with Bingo games being held by many establishments such as churches, clubs and the like. In addition, high stake games, played on Indian Reservations, are becoming widespread. As the stakes increase, players purchase more cards to increase the odds of winning. In order to play more cards, players must be organized in an efficient manner. For an individual to be able to attend such Bingo playing sessions, it is necessary that the individual be prepared with those items conventionally needed to play Bingo, such as card covering chips, pencils, markers, chip aprons, and in some cases, other devices such as magnetic wands for picking up chips.
The Bingo player carries accessories in addition to the chips, the wand, and the Bingo markers. A pad of blank paper is useful to record information such as the "lucky number." If the player wins Bingo on a lucky number, the player will win a big prize, and it is important for the player to write the number down so that it can be remembered. A pencil should be carried for writing the number. In addition, players may also carry glasses, wallets, cigarettes, and other items. The need for all of these accessories requires organization.
There are numerous handbags for playing Bingo. One type of handbag which has had varying degrees of acceptance is commonly referred to as a "drawstring" handbag. This handbag is generally tubular in configuration, having drawstrings about its uppermost circumference. Pulling upon the drawstring loops gathers the material about the top of the handbag, thereby closing the top opening. One such handbag is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,977,941 to Henderson wherein a Bingo bag is formed by quilt material sewed into a hollow container that is open at its upper end. Fabric is stitched to the inner surface of the container to form a plurality of pockets. The quilt material is stiff enough that the bag sits in an upright position to make the Bingo playing accessories accessible. Another drawstring handbag is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,646,804 to Damiano which discloses a series of pockets having top openings which are less than or equal to 3/5 of the distance from the bottom to the top of the bag. A cup is secured to the base of the bag for holding Bingo chips and the like.
Another type of Bingo bag is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,871,519 to Groomes which discloses a case comprised of two separate mating circular half portions being hinged to a base at one end and having cooperating mating handles at the opposite end. The interior of the case is sectionalized to hold the various Bingo components.